Drabbles
by a94monkeygirl
Summary: TamaHika 3 Enjoy the drabbles. They will range in rating. Mostly will be fluff, but there's nothing wrong with that. :3 Please enjoy my Tamaki x Hikaru drabbles
1. The diffrence

I tilt my head to the side.  
>Examining.<br>Searching.  
>Wondering.<br>How can I tell you two apart?  
>You're hair is the same.<br>You're sense of style is the same.  
>But as I sit straight up in my chair.<br>I notice something…  
>You're eyes are brighter.<br>You're smile is bigger.  
>You're more open.<br>So I stand.  
>And walk over to you.<br>I take your hands and smile, looking straight into your eyes.  
>"Hikaru~".<br>My smile brightens as I get a blush in response.

There aren't many TamaHika stories, and I really love this pairing, so enjoy the cute short drabbles. Follow me on Deviantart for other stories and drabbles.


	2. Alone

The lights are off.  
>And the room is empty.<br>The only thing remaining in the darkness, is my lonely figure.  
>Forever cursed to see you with someone else.<p> 


	3. Jealousy

Jealousy.  
>I have it.<br>And I hate it.  
>It isn't fair.<br>They get your voice.  
>They get your gaze.<br>They get your attention.  
>Me?<br>I want your laughter.  
>I want you smile.<br>I want your love.  
>But me?<br>I will never get it...


	4. Because Of You

My grades are slipping.  
>My gaze is nowhere in particular.<br>My mind far off.  
>My paper filled with 3 words written over and over.<br>My heart is overflowing.  
>And it's all because of you.<p> 


	5. Morning

The morning sun seeps in through the window.  
>So I open my eyes to greet the morning.<br>I smile creeps onto my face.  
>Because your warm body is close to mine.<br>So I turn over and kiss you good morning.  
>And get a smile in response.<br>We whisper good morning.  
>And hold each other till the afternoon.<p> 


	6. Why?

A loud shot rang through the room.  
>And my feet moved on their own.<br>My hands shoved you out of the way.  
>And my body went numb.<br>I begin to fall backwards.  
>But my twin catches me.<br>And cradles me in his arms.  
>His tears pepper my face.<br>Telling me it's going to be alright.  
>Our club's rivals flee.<br>Taking their weapon with them.  
>My vision is getting hazy, and my mind is going blank.<br>But my ears pick up your voice.  
>And my head slowly turns to you.<br>You, my king, ask me why?  
>Your own tears falling to the floor like rain.<br>I choke out a small laugh.  
>'Because, my Lord. I love you.'<br>My eyes go heavy.  
>And that's all I can remember.<br>But you shouldn't worry, my king.  
>Because I am faithful.<br>And I will always be by your side.  
>Forever, and always.<p> 


	7. Jack and Jill

It was a simple task.

But knowing the blonde he would treat it like a mission.

He needed to get a simple bucket of water, that's it.

But of course, he had to sing the ensured commoners song as he did so.

Skipping up the hill where the well just happened to be, he sang.

_Jack and Jill went up the hill to catch a pail of water~_

I sighed and watched him skip merrily, just knowing something bad would happen.

And as fate would have it, I saw him trip over his own shoe lace and fall down the hill.

_Jack fell down and broke his crown..._

My eyes rolled as I sarcastically said the last bit to myself, watching the blonde boy come to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

I set my own bucket down and started after him, swearing as I myself trip over a small patch of weeds.

My body falls and I roll down the hill, landing on the soft body that had previously fallen.

I hear Tamaki chuckle underneath me and I scowl.

His hand comes in contact with my hair as he whispers fondly.

_And Jill came tumbling after._


	8. Lover?

Hunny-Senpai had Usa-Chan, as everyone knows. No one saw the senior without it. Milord has his Kuma-Chan, a pouty looking bear which has gone through some hell in the Host Club, getting thrown by the sweet tooth senior had sent Tamaki in a mini heart attack. Haruhi had mentioned having a small rag doll when she was a little kid, holding onto it during thunder storms. Surprisingly enough Kyoya-Senpai even had a stuffed toy when he was a child, he never mentioned what, though. My guess was a fish, or a bat, but I never asked. Even Mori-Senpai had a stuffed animal he adored; a small boar with stitches on the side of it.

Me and Kaoru were the only ones in the Host Club without any kind of stuffed toy we adored while we were children. We had many stuffed animals, of course, but we never had any toys we were 'attached' to. All we had was each other, to hold at night if one of us got scared. So it came to my surprise when my brother received a stuffed toy from the shadow king. I watched as my brother snuggled the the fluffy elephant toy. Though I quickly looked away to gag while my brother's four eyed boyfriend gave him a kiss on the cheek.

My dramatic gagging was interrupted by a small chuckle appearing behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Tamaki-Senpai standing behind me. "Milord..." I turned and faced him. "What's so funny?" I narrowed my eyes.

He chuckled again. "You're pouting Hikaru~" He said as he smiled, his arms behind his back.

"Am not!" I scowled, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Yes you are~" he leaned in closer and smiled brightly at me.

I moved away from him and crossed my arms. "Was there something you needed?"

Tamaki smiled more and revealed the object he was holding behind his back. I stood, dumbstruck at the stuffed toy he had in his hands. "Um..."

"This is Kuma-Chan's lover~" I tried to process what Tamaki had just said... feeling the blood rush to my cheeks again.

"Lover?" I quirked an eyebrow as I took the small bear that resembled Kuma-Chan, the only difference being that the bear was a light orange shade with a pink bow on one ear.

"Yes~ And I know how lonely you've been so I thought you could cuddle up with her when ever you get sad." The blondes bright purple eyes shimmered at me.

I felt the blush fall to my neck and rise to my ears all at once. "...Thanks..." I didn't really know whether to be happy or creeped out. I decided not to say anything...

"You know... I've been thinking Hikaru, we should do something after school." The blonde said.

I looked up from the bear, my eyes widening slightly as he continued talking. "Seeing as Mother has Kaoru and Daughter has Mori-Senpai, we could do with each others company. Besides, I don't like to see you all mopey and sad. You look so much better when smiling." His hand touched my cheek while his lips met with the other.

I knew my blush turned a few shades darker as he pulled away, smiling at me. I mumbled, telling him I had nothing better to do anyways. He chuckled and took my hand, leading me to the door. I knew from that moment on that I wouldn't have any more lonely nights, and I smiled at the thought.


	9. FUZE

Another commoner delight was grasped in his hand, body bouncing up and down as he read the brand out loud. The blonde smiled and turned the plastic bottle in his hands, examining the fruit juice beverage known as 'FUZE'. This particular bottle contained 'Mixed Berry' flavor. Tamaki smiled as he grasped the black cap, attempting to open the bottle. His smiled turned into a pout as he realized he couldn't open the juicy delight he held in his hand. It was as if he was given gold in a box he didn't have the key to. He started to whine as he tried harder to open the bottle, making a few futile tries with his teeth as well. A small chuckle interrupted the king as he turned his head at the oldest Hitachiin brother. The redhead walked up to him and gently took the bottle from said troubled blondes hands.

"You really are hopeless." Said the younger, handing the now opened bottle back to his lover.

The older boys lips turned into a pout as he took it, mumbling about how he 'loosened' it.


	10. Paper Cut

A kiss here, a lick there. The small paper cut was gently being attacked by a wet tongue and soft lips. Softly cradling the younger boy's hand as he tended to the wound. Hikaru blushed heavily as he watched the older boy do this, shifting against the blondes chest he so comfortably leaned against. The older whispered in his ear, telling him softly to be careful next time he flips through a book. The younger looked up with half lidded eyes, nodding slowly. Tamaki smiled at him lightly and leaned down, laying a kiss on the redheads lips protectively.

And DONE. Ten TamaHika drabbles/ficlets. Please look forward to more of this adorable pairing~


End file.
